1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid supply system configured to supply a liquid to a liquid ejection apparatus, as well as to a manufacturing method of such a liquid supply system.
2. Description of the Related Art
One typical example of the liquid ejection apparatus is an ink-jet printer. The ink-jet printer generally receives a supply of ink from an ink cartridge of a predetermined capacity attached thereto and performs printing. One proposed technique for printing with a large mass of ink exceeding the capacity of an ink cartridge supplies ink to the ink cartridge through a tube from a large capacity ink tank outside the ink-jet printer.
One practically applied structure of the ink cartridge has a sensor for detecting the remaining quantity of ink. Simple attachment of the tube to the ink cartridge with such a sensor may cause false detection of the sensor.
This problem is not characteristic of the ink cartridge but is commonly found in diversity of liquid containers used for supplying liquid to a liquid ejection apparatus, for example, a liquid container for supplying a metal-containing liquid material to an injection device designed to inject the liquid material onto a semiconductor substrate and thereby form an electrode layer on the semiconductor substrate.